This invention relates to injection molding of fastener products, such as for hook-and-loop fasteners, and the like.
In a typical touch fastener product, an array of hook-shaped elements extend from an integrally molded base. Hook-shaped elements are formed in small, discrete cavities in the injection mold. The ejection of touch fastener products from the mold can present difficulties due to the tendency of fastener elements to be retained by the mold cavities. This is particularly the case where the fastener elements have complex three-dimensional contours for improved performance.